


Her Boyfriend, My Girlfriend

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Marinette's class is insistent on her turning up to a date with Adrien that Alya prepared.What they don't know is that she already has a date, with a boyfriend that none of them would expect.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 15
Kudos: 819





	Her Boyfriend, My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'I don’t know if you like this, but what about Kim x Marinette + Class salt, like they are in a relationship and Alya is trying to claim that she and Adrien are perfect for one another? You know the story, but if you want you can add some Adrien salt, like he agrees with what the class says but then Kim snaps?'

"But you've had a crush on Adrien for years! How could you not love him anymore?"

Marinette grit her teeth. "Rose, I've already told you before why," she started, voice strained and trying to hold back anger. "Adrien doesn't like me romantically, he only sees me as a platonic friend. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"Girl, he's just oblivious to his own feelings, trust me. He'll realise that he wants you as his girlfriend tomorrow, anyway."

The girl rose a brow at Alya. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've managed to set up a special _date_ between the two of you," the reporter whispered, grinning as if knowing an inside joke. "It's at 5pm, so be sure to get there on time."

Kim - who was sat beside Marinette - opened his mouth to speak, yet was halted by a hand that squeezed his under the table. He let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"I'm already busy tomorrow afternoon, Alya. I can't go."

"So?" she responded. "You can just clear up your schedule. I'm sure you'd be willing to do that if Adrien's involved."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, and felt the same frustrated aura surrounding Kim float to her as well. "As I already said, I don't like Adrien anymore, _and_ I have to be with someone else then."

"Someone else?" Mylene repeated.

"Yes."

"Girl, what? Who? It better not be Luka again, we all know how flustered you are by him," she remarked, rolling her eyes along with many others - she didn't catch Juleka glaring at her from the opposite end of the room.

"No, it isn't Luka. They're...they're a friend."

"Well, surely they've gotta call off your hangout if your crush is involved, right? Wouldn't they want you to be happy with Sunshine?" Alix quizzed, whilst propping her legs up on a desk nearby.

Kim glanced to Marinette, before speaking up, "I'm afraid her _boyfriend_ wouldn't want to disrupt a date that he's having with her for Adrien."

There was silence for a few seconds after his words, and then a cacophony of shouts filled the room. Alya and most of the students had confused expressions marring their faces.

"Mari, you have a boyfriend? Who _isn't_ Adrien?" Alya exclaimed, making the bluenette flinch. "How long have you been with him? Do our efforts not mean anything to you?"

"W-What? Of course not! I just-"

"That's enough, guys," Kim broke in, his features neutral yet seeming to be holding in exasperation. "She's been with him for a few months at least."

"Wait, you know who he is?" Alix asked, and at his nod carried on, "What's his name?"

Kim grinned, moving to wrap an arm around Marinette's shoulders. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, causing her cheeks to burn as he replied, "I believe it's Lê Chiến Kim."

" _You?_ " Alya questioned, shock laced in her tone. "But Marinette loves Adrien! Why would you-"

" _Loved,_ " he corrected. "She used to, which you'd know if you'd listened to my girlfriend speaking before."

Marinette blushed in his arms, and spluttered when he pat her head to inidicate who he was referring to. She glared in his direction, only to suddenly jump as the sound of the school bell rung in her ears.

"We better get going to class now," the boy advised, taking the designer's hand and helping her up. "See you guys later~"

He encircled an arm around her waist, and simply led her off whilst ignoring the ruckus that they left behind. There was soon a soft tap at his shoulder, causing him to turn just as Marinette pressed a peck to his cheek.

"Thank you, Kim," she spoke, glancing to the side with pink as evidence of her embarrassment. "I don't know how else we would've brought up us being together."

Kim chuckled, eyes shining with mirth and mischief. "Me neither, Cupcake, me neither."


End file.
